Share Share Gift
by PaperFox19
Summary: Beta's by Ai After landing from Skypia the strawhat crew is visited by a devil fruit user who wants to bestow the crew's captain with a gift. Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU Double Pen in future chaps

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Beta'd by Ai thanks so much

Share Share Gift

After landing from Skypia the strawhat crew is visited by a devil fruit user who wants to bestow the crew's captain with a gift.

Chap 1 Hana Gumo Fruit Pair

The Going Merry landed safely on the sea below. "Oh man what an adventure I can't wait for the next one…" Luffy said excited about their recent exploit on Skypia. "Luffy shut up we all almost died repeatedly…" Ussop screamed his whole body shaking. "Nah it all worked out hehe…"

"My my I didn't believe it but you really did arrive here just as he predicted…" The crew turned to the stranger who appeared suddenly on the ship. Zoro drew his swords and Nami drew her weapon, Chopper shifted into heavy point form. "Oi oi! I mean no harm in fact I'm quite the fan of you Straw Hat pirates." The man was 8 feet tall wearing a suit and top hat. "My name is Falala I am a devil fruit user, but I am not with the marines or pirates." He pulled out some notes from his jacket. "You rescued a town from Captain Buggy and his crew, defeated Kuro and kept his sick plot from taking place, you saved the floating restaurant from Krieg and his men, then you fried an island from Arlong's hold, you managed to escape Smoker and reached the grand line, you guys do amazing work and that's not even the stuff you did in Alabasta."

Zoro and Sanji stared at the guy like he was like a creepy stalker, while Luffy, Chopper and Ussop stared at him with impressed eyes. "How did you know about that if you're not with the marines?" Zoro snapped.

"Oh yes my friend TaniTani is a devil fruit user as well, he ate the truth truth fruit, he can no longer tell lies, in fact he is even able to see the absolute truth future though using that power takes a lot out of him, he's told me all about your crew and your exploits. I asked him where I could meet you and talk to you. He said wait here and look up at the sky and I will get to meet the great Straw Hat Pirates". Falala explained and tucked the papers into his suit once more.

"So why are you here?" Sanji said lighting a cigarette. "Oh yes my apologies". He brought one of his gloved hands out like he was offering something and in a flash there was a devil fruit in the man's hand. "You see I ate the share share fruit and became a Share Man, this fruit allows me to create the same devil fruit I ate and share its powers with others."

Sanji and Zoro didn't like it something was fishy. "What good is such a power?" Zoro asked sheathing his sword. "Oh yes, you see this fruit is not like other devil fruits it is meant to be shared with a devil fruit user". Sanji snapped at Falala's words. "Hold on a minute I did my research on devil fruits should a devil fruit user eat another fruit their bodies will be destroyed".

"Normally yes but not with this fruit, this fruit is meant to be shared, for instance if Luffy-san and Robin-san were to share this devil fruit both taking a bite it would share their powers between them taking a piece of their power from each and sharing it with the other then the powers become one creating a hybrid power…" Luffy took the fruit from the man and stared in wonder at it.

"Robin let's try it". Luffy said running over to her with the fruit. Sanji was quick to act and snatched the fruit from Luffy. "Sorry Luffy it's too dangerous, this guy could be lying, he could be working for the marines, and is just trying to get rid of us". Zoro had to agree with the cook. "That's right how do we know he's telling the truth about any of this?"

"Oh dear hmm I know what will make you believe me TaniTani told me a truth about you two and if I share it you know I speak the truth". Falala said and went over to them, getting them close he whispered. "You two are having a sexual relationship with your captain".

Zoro and Sanji blushed and Sanji dropped the fruit and it was caught by Luffy. "You wanna try it Robin?" He asked her and she smiled. "Why not Captain-san," She said and they both took a bite of the fruit at the same time. There was a flash of light and it looked like the two were unharmed. "Luffy you ok?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded and with a wave of his arm more of his hands sprang up. "Whoa this is so cool!" Luffy cried out in joy, Robin chuckled and felt her own new abilities they seemed to compliment her just as hers complimented Luffy.

"Oh dear I have to leave soon. My boss is already gonna punish me big time for leaving the grounds." Falala said and created four more Share Share fruits. "Now listen this power can also be used to share a power with a non devil fruit user but it still will take away their ability to swim." He created four more and placed the four fruits in a treasure chest.

"So who is this boss of yours? Are you sure you don't wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked with a grin. "It would be an honor but I can't. I can't even remain from our island for too long. The island is protected from marines and pirates for more than one reason and to make sure we can't be captured and tortured to revealing the location we have a time limit for being off the island".

A bell rang out. "My time is up good luck Luffy-san, I look forward to see how your adventures go from here". Falala said and jumped onto his little boat. "Take care Luffy-san!" Falala vanished but the boat continued to sail on.

"Aww I wanted him to join my crew…" Luffy said with a pout.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Rivalry

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Body Modification

Pairing: Luffy/Sanji/Zoro

Do not read if you do not like

Share Share Gift

Chap 2 Rivalry

Robin whisked Luffy away to discuss their new found hybrid abilities. Zoro didn't like it to be honest, there was always something about Robin the bit him and made him concerned. He was possessive of Luffy it was clear to everyone of that. No one knew of their sexual relationship except for Sanji who was also having an affair with the captain.

Luffy was a handful with just his rubber powers, Zoro thought of how Luffy would be with Robin's powers and it aroused him.

Sanji was not fairing much better. He un-tucked his shirt in hopes it would hide the bulge. "A hybrid devil fruit user." Sanji spoke a shiver running down his spine.

"Getting scared love cook?" Zoro spoke a smirk gracing his features. Sanji glared at him. "You wish moss head like I'd leave Luffy to a beast like you."

"Oh and your pansy ass is so special." Zoro spat back. The two glared at each other. "You wanna fight I'll kick your ass!" Sanji snapped and their aura's flared.

"I'll cut your pansy ass up!" Zoro said and drew his swords the two began to fight which was ignored by the others, since the two were always fighting about something *cough* Luffy *cough*

Both Sanji and Zoro were possessive of Luffy but both knew they couldn't handle the rubber man alone. Luffy's insane stamina as well as his sex drive was unrivaled. They also dealt with the fact Luffy loved them both. Luffy had a big heart and they had a constant worry he might fall in love with someone else.

Luffy was oblivious to Zoro's and Sanji's fighting which was a good thing, because if he did find out he would be mad at both of them. They agreed to share Luffy and should a guy be able to get past them and win his heart then they would deal with him to, didn't stop them from arguing but it was a growing process.

The two also fought for Luffy's attention. Luffy fucked them usually separately rarely did he combine their play time, so the two competed with each other to get Luffy alone. Zoro trained with as little clothing as possible which got Luffy excited and usually had him pinned and getting fucked like a bitch in heat. Yes Zoro was Luffy's sub and he fucking loved it. Sanji was also Luffy's sub, he got Luffy's attention with special meals that drew Luffy with ease. After a good meal he would make a meal of Sanji across the table or counter.

Robin was the first one to come back she looked at the two males and they looked back at her. She giggled and walked over to her lounge chair and opened her book. "I swear she knows…" Zoro said his anger twitching.

"So what if she knows? If she does then she accepts us at least." Sanji said and lighting his cigarette. Luffy came bounding up the stairs to the deck, he was grinning from ear to ear. Luffy jumped his arms stretched out and gave the two a hug. "Robin gave me some pointers on my new power."

The guys felt another set of hands touch them. The hands slid underneath their shirts and began to tease their muscles slowly moving up to their chest. Zoro growled as Luffy pinched his nipple and Sanji groaned as Luffy rubbed his. "This power is so cool. I can even do this. Mouth Flowers."

Zoro arched his back as a hand slipped down the front of his pants but felt hot breath on his cock then he felt a hot mouth swallow his dick. Sanji was shivering as his own cock was getting sucked on. Luffy's flowers were able to stretch. 'Oh kami Luffy with these powers fuck!' Zoro cursed mentally.

Sanji gulped. 'Oh fuck I'm going to lose it.'

Just as the two were about to cum Luffy's hands vanished and he backed off from them. "I'll see you in our room."

"Teasing bastard." Zoro cursed but couldn't help but smirk. He loved the teasing bastard. Sanji fell to his knees and groaned, he was so close and wanted to cum so bad. 'Luffy fuck…' Sanji tried to stand up but was having a hard time. Zoro took the chance and bolted after Luffy. "See ya love cook."

"Bastard!" Sanji said and did his best to stand on shaky legs and go after the swordsman and his captain. Zoro slammed the door and locked it. Sanji cursed and ran to the kitchen and locked the door. 'I'll get you for this next time swordsman.'

Sanji was about to distract himself when strong hands appeared and began stripping him. 'Holy!' Sanji was naked almost in an instant and began to be molested by Luffy's hands. A hand cupped his sac and played with his balls, another set of hands rubbed the blonde's feet another set teased his nipples. Sanji groaned and arched his back. "Luffy oh kami!" His cock leaked pre cum onto his belly and a new mouth flower appeared, it licked up the pre cum before consuming his cock.

"Luffy!" Sanji moaned as he came spraying his seed into the mouth flower.

—-

Robin chuckled as she read her book. Robin gave tips on how to control his power alright but she also gave him tips to adjust Zoro and Sanji's rivalry. Oh yes she knew and fully supported it she wouldn't spill the beans but she was going to enjoy watching all unfold.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Zoro's Turn

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Double Pen Body Mod Bond Fist

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Share Share Gift

Chap 3 Zoro's Turn

Last Time

"Bastard!" Sanji said and did his best to stand on shaky legs and go after the swordsman and his captain. Zoro slammed the door and locked it. Sanji cursed and ran to the kitchen and locked the door. 'I'll get you for this next time swordsman.'

Sanji was about to distract himself when strong hands appeared and began stripping him. 'Holy!' Sanji was naked almost in an instant and began to be molested by Luffy's hands. A hand cupped his sac and played with his balls, another set of hands rubbed the blonde's feet another set teased his nipples. Sanji groaned and arched his back. "Luffy oh kami!" His cock leaked pre cum onto his belly and a new mouth flower appeared, it licked up the pre cum before consuming his cock.

"Luffy!" Sanji moaned as he came spraying his seed into the mouth flower.

Now

Luffy could taste Sanji's cum and it made him all the hornier. He stripped off his own clothing and Zoro came into the room. The green haired man smirked at his naked captain his hard cock making a bulge in his pants. Zoro was stripped by Luffy's multiple hands. Luffy rubbed and massaged Zoro's muscled body while a hand pumped his cock. "Fuck Luffy!"

Zoro was pulled down to the ground and Luffy walked over to him. Hands sprouted up and began to tease Zoro's body. Luffy's hands played with Zoro's balls and cock as well as scratch the green pubes. "Fuck!" Zoro moaned and Luffy grinned. More hands sprouted up, mouth flowers licked over Zoro's abs tongues tracing the man's scars. Zoro moaned enjoying the touch, hands came up to pinch and rub Zoro's erect nipples.

Luffy pumped his cock as he watched Zoro writhe in pleasure enjoying the show greatly. Luffy changed things up replacing mouth flowers at Zoro's cock and balls the mouth flower consumed Zoro's hard prick down to the root, it bobbed back and forth slurping on Zoro's meat. The other mouth flower slurped on Zoro's balls taking the whole sack in his mouth. A new hand flower sprang up from the ground and began to finger Zoro's tight ass. "Luffy whaaahhh are fuck! What Are you doing I've taken your dick raw before?" Zoro asked wanted Luffy to fill him up with his huge rod.

"Yes Zoro you have taken my dick before with and without prep, but you won't just be taking my dick alone." Zoro gasped as he saw a second penis grow from Luffy's crotch, the two massive cocks were leaking pre cum. Zoro gulped and his hole twitched, he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Give me everything you got captain!" Zoro said with a smirk.

Luffy created more hands and forced Zoro's arms above his head and pushed his legs up towards his chest. Mouth flowers attacked the souls of Zoro's feet licking and sucking earning groans from the green haired male. Luffy knew Zoro liked it rough but because the relationship was a secret he couldn't leave marks not anywhere that would show anyway. Zoro liked to be restrained a fetish may have attained while being bound for days but it was fun now even more with the extra power.

The hand teasing his hole went full out one finger became two then three then four until the hands whole fist was moving in and out of Zoro's ass. Zoro enjoyed it he even began to drool as the assault to his body continued but he didn't dare take his eyes off the two massive cocks that would soon be inside him.

After stretching Zoro well enough and getting him drunk with pleasure Luffy decided it was time for the main course. He removed the hands and replaced them with new ones. Zoro's legs were kept pressed up to his chest by Luffy's hands and his arms were held up above his head keeping his hairy pits exposed. A new hand grabbed Zoro's cock and pumped him slowly.

Luffy held his two hard cocks together and brought them to Zoro's stretched opening. Luffy pushed his two monstrous cock into Zoro's tight ass forcing him open, the friction was intense and Zoro couldn't hold back anymore he came spraying his seed all over his body. Zoro's inner muscles clamped down on Luffy's twin cocks and Luffy groaned but pushed on sinking balls deep in Zoro's tight ass.

Zoro moaned and panted as he adjusted to the two cocks inside him, the pleasure had Zoro hard in an instant even after cumming before. Luffy gave Zoro a few seconds to adjust and began to move. The two monster cocks moved in unison driving Zoro mad with pleasure. The sound of their moans and hips smacking hips echoed through the room.

"How is it Zoro?" Luffy panted out and Zoro groaned.

"Baka it feels fucking amazing!" Zoro moaned and tried to move to meet Luffy's thrusts but Luffy held him down tight only adding to his swordsman's pleasure. Luffy's balls spanked Zoro's ass as he picked up the pace and thrust into him harder and faster. The hands returned to assault Zoro's body mouth flowers lapped up the cum off Zoro's body, some mouth flowers even attacked Zoro's hairy pits licking and sucking on the sweat there.

Luffy laughed as Zoro moaned and writhed in pleasure. Zoro came a mouth flower sucking every last drop of cum from his dick, this still didn't stop Luffy he continued to thrust into him. The rubber hana man fucked Zoro for a total of 4 orgasms before finally losing himself and cumming. Cum spewed from both of Luffy's cocks flooding him with more cum than ever before.

Zoro shivered and Luffy pulled his softening cocks out of Zoro. Followed by an overflow of cum. "Fuck Luffy that was intense I don't think I can even move." Zoro said as his chest rose and fall.

"Just rest Zoro I'll get you all cleaned up and dressed." Without a second thought Zoro fell into slumber. Luffy's second cock vanished and he summoned mouth flowers to lick and suck Zoro clean. He cleaned Zoro off but left the cum inside him. Luffy dressed him and himself and cuddled up to his swordsman.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Luffy's Power

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Body Mod Lemons

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

AN: Starting a new system where i work on two similar story projects at a time this wont work for all series i know but for the major ones yes

heres an example One Piece, i have lots of harem type projects in this category and they were made

I originally created Devil Share because of the two power devil fruit user idea in the canon, I wanted Luffy to have the chance to have two powers but where i placed the plot for this one I wanted to use the CP9 guys but Thriller Bark came after Water 7, because of this I created Share Share Gift which takes place right after Skypia, however i fixed it so I can use the CP9 guys in Devil Share this doesn't mean I was gonna drop Share Share since they are different in styles. so when working on fics if i work on one of these fics I plan to work on the other as well

Then we have the other fic re writes Lust Lust Luffy, Bubble Bubble Luffy, Shadow Shadow Luffy, and the planned but not posted Neko Neko Luffy

Lust Lust Luffy and Bubble Bubble Luffy are the two switcher harem fics Lust Lust Luffy is mostly dom switcher and bubble bubble is Luffy a mostly uke switcher however these two won't be worked on together

Shadow Shadow and Neko Neko are also harem fics Shadow is a full dom harem neko is a full uke harem neko neko isn't worked on enough to post but once it's set up neko and lust will be worked on together Bubble and shadow will be worked on

these are one piece ones for a start but i have plans through a bunch of series

Share Share Gift  
Chap 4 Luffy's Power

Luffy had lots of plans and uses for his powers. There was a deep reason for his plans but he hoped that if his plans worked things would not reach that point.

-x-x-x-x

Sanji was cooking breakfast and Luffy snuck his way into the kitchen. He sprouted another set of arms on his person giving him the look of a four armed man. The hybrid snuck up behind Sanji and wrapped his lower arms around Sanji's waist. "Ahh Luffy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Aww sorry Sanji I just wanted to hug you so much and maybe a little more than that." Luffy said with a big grin, the upper arms came around and began to undo Sanji's button up shirt. Once the shirt was open the upper hands began to slip in and rub Sanji's nipples.

"Ahh Luffy…" Sanji moaned and he bucked back grinding against Luffy's arousal. The lower hands went to work undoing Sanji's belt and unzipping Sanji's fly, one hand rubbed Sanji's bulge while the other hand brushed over Sanji's pubes. "Ahh fuck Luffy more."

Luffy grinned and began to grind his arousal against Sanji's underwear clad ass. His upper hands pinched Sanji's hard nipples, then rubbing them between his middle finger and thumb. The lower hands helped push Sanji's boxers down letting his cock spring up; the lower right hand began to pump Sanji's length while the left went to fondle the blonde's balls.

"Luffy you're wearing too many clothes I want to feel you naked." Sanji moaned and Luffy obliged he took his four hands away from Sanji giving the cook time to move the food and turn everything off. He watched as Luffy stripped out of his clothing the four arms making quick work of his clothing. Luffy's cock was already leaking pre cum.

Luffy grabbed the lube Sanji kept in the kitchen for times like this. He lubed up his lower fingers and grabbed Sanji once more. The lower right hand began to prep Sanji sliding in one finger then two, the blonde moaned as the fingers forced his tight ring of muscle open. Sanji was no virgin Luffy made sure to fuck him at least once a day, but he loved the foreplay it felt good to be touched and caressed by those skilled sinful fingers.

Sanji groaned as Luffy rubbed his sweet spot with his two fingers. The other hands went to work as well. The lower left hand came down to Luffy's arousal getting it nice and wet for Sanji's hole. The upper hands teased and caressed Sanji's body making the blonde shudder in desire.

"Luffy please I need you inside me now." Sanji moaned his hips wiggling and his inner muscles squeezing Luffy's fingers.

"You got it baby." Sanji yelped as fingers left his ass. He was lifted up into the air, Luffy's lower arms hooking under his legs; Sanji's slicked up hole was placed above Luffy's slicked up dick. Luffy's upper hands continued to molest the cook's body. "Here we go." Luffy said and began to bring Sanji down onto his cock.

Sanji moaned as his body was pierced by Luffy's thick rod, his toes curled and his cock twitched as Luffy entered him slowly. The cook groaned as each inch sank deep inside him. "Lu-Luffy fuck so big!" Sanji was drooling by the time Luffy was three-fourths inside him. The upper right hand moved to pinch Sanji's right nipple while the upper left moved to pump Sanji's cock.

Luffy sank the rest of the way into Sanji's clenching heat, he used his lower hands to lift Sanji up then proceeded to slam Sanji down onto his massive length. Sanji moaned his body shaking in desire, Luffy had Sanji so wound up it didn't take long for the cook to cum.

Sanji's cum shot out spraying all over the counter. Luffy didn't stop he continued to slam Sanji down onto his aching rod and even began to thrust his hips up making a loud smack. Sanji writhed in pleasure as Luffy fucked him making sure to brush his sweet spot with each thrust. "Oh Kami Luffy!"

Luffy drove into Sanji a bit faster and made sure to pump Sanji's cock with just the same pace. He drove Sanji to another release this time he made sure to aim Sanji's cock so his seed splashed onto Sanji's bare chest. Luffy groaned as Sanji's inner muscles squeezed his cock, he couldn't hold back anymore he buried himself deep into Sanji and came hard, his thick cum poured into Sanji; the hybrid's cock keeping it all deep inside him. Luffy sat back with Sanji in his lap the four arms rubbing an easing Sanji down from his sex high.

Sanji moved and wrapped his legs around Luffy resting his head on the male's shoulder. Luffy rubbed his back and Sanji sighed in content. "Luffy…stay inside me a little longer." Sanji panted and Luffy was more than willing to.

Breakfast would be a little late today but no one questioned it.

-x-x-x-x

Zoro went to take a shower, the men's showers were just a simple cubical with a shower head above and a drain on the bottom. Zoro walked in the stall completely bare, he closed the door and was about to turn on the water when he felt something poking his ass. He looked back and he blushed. There was a penis flower aimed right at his ass. "A shower fuck! Hell yeah!"

The swordsman pushed onto the hard rod and he groaned in as he was filled. "Fuck yes!" Zoro moaned and something slapped his chin. There in front of him was another cock just for him to have. He licked his lips before taking that huge manhood into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he rode Luffy's cock and sucked on the one in front of him.

He felt something hard and warm poke him again. He opened his eyes and there were many penis flowers Zoro's cock twitched at the sight. He lifted his arms up and began to pump the nearest cocks. More cocks sprang up all dripping pre cum two rubbed Zoro's hairy pits smearing pre cum all over the hairs, two more rubbed the his nipples smearing pre cum over the hard nubs, another slid along his cock the friction making Zoro moan around Luffy's dick.

Zoro eye's rolled up as he pleasure and teased the cocks around him and his inner muscles squeezed the one deep inside him. 'Fuck Luffy!' Zoro thought as he came covered the flower in front of him with cum.

All at once the cocks came the one in his ass filling him full of cum, the one in his mouth poured thick delicious cum down his throat, the ones in his hands rained cum down on him, the cocks sprayed cum all over his face hair neck back chest pits abs cock balls and his legs. The penis flowers vanished and Zoro sank down in the shower stall, cum spilling out of his ass and down the drain.

"Fuck Luffy you brilliant bastard…" Zoro reeked of sex and Luffy's cum and he rather enjoyed it. He basked in the moment a bit before taking his shower. He thrust his fingers into his ass making Luffy's cum spill out of his hole and down his legs. The shower washed away his cum. Zoro grabbed his dick and worked it as he fingered himself. "Luffy!"

Luffy kept both males busy using his new found powers. They knew Luffy was a devil in bed before, but now he was driving them wild.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Conflict

Luffy used his powers to keep his lovers happily sexed up, but Luffy wasn't as happy as he appeared. He wanted to have fun together, but it wasn't looking good.

-x-

Zoro walked into the kitchen with a yawn, Sanji was cooking dinner, both were fully clothed. The two glared at each other as Zoro passed by. Zoro got a bottle of booze and began to drink. "Drinking so soon, a little early don't you think?"

"Shut it!" Zoro snapped before taking another sip of his drink.

"Jeez I don't see how Luffy can stand kissing your drunken mug." Sanji said putting the finishing touches to his food. Zoro's anger ticked.

"It's better than kissing your ash tray mouth." Zoro snipped back causing Sanji to tense up.

"You got something to say, moss head!"

"Nothing you could understand, dart brow."

Sparks flew as they glared at each other. "Tch you're just jealous, because I got to have Luffy first, and that I held his heart longer than you." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Fucking prick, Luffy loves me, and that's what you can't stand that he can love someone other than you, I think your hair is green because of your damn jealousy." Sanji snapped.

"No one can take my place in Luffy's heart, I will always be his first. Plus I can take anything he can dish out, he doesn't have to go easy on me." Zoro said and Sanji blushed and seethed in anger.

"Luffy doesn't go easy on me, we share passionate encounters and share our love." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, his body tingled thinking about all their encounters. He snapped out of his love daze to glare at Zoro. "Maybe Luffy just takes out all his lust on you, ever think of that, that he only lust for you." Sanji snapped and flipped Zoro off.

Zoro bashed the bottle of booze. "Say that again love cook, I dare ya."

Before their argument could increase any further Luffy came in with a cheer. "Yay food!"

Sanji and Zoro broke off their conversation but there was a tense air in the room. Zoro picked up the broken bottle, and Sanji started setting the table. He gave Zoro the smallest portion of food. Luffy frowned for a second, he didn't like this, and he was going to do something about it.

The crew came down to eat and Luffy made some mouth flowers. "Sanji meet me in my cabin when you're done with the dishes I want to give you a special massage later." Sanji blushed and looked over to Luffy who was drinking some tea.

"Zoro meet me in my cabin after your done training, I want to give you a special massage later." The flower disappeared and Zoro smirked.

'I hope this works.' Luffy thought.

Later that night

Sanji had finished the dishes, he stripped out of his clothing and put a towel around his waist. He made his way to Luffy's room. He entered the room but found it was pitch black. "Luffy?"

"What are you doing here?" Zoro's voice made Sanji grimace. "I could ask you the same thing." Sanji said with a growl.

"Luffy told me to come here so he can give me a massage." Zoro said.

"Luffy said the same thing to me." Sanji said, and the lights turned on to reveal two tables perfect for massage. Luffy's hands appeared on the table.

"Tch your presence is not gonna ruin my massage!" Zoro took off his towel and climbed onto the table buck naked.

"How vulgar, you have no class what so ever, just an animal in heat." Sanji said climbing onto his table. Luffy's hands appeared all over, they found their respective targets sensitive spots. They rubbed their shoulders, arms, backs, and legs. Zoro moaned loudly as an extra pair of hands fondled his exposed balls and his firm rear. "Beast." Sanji snipped and closed his eyes trying to tune Zoro out.

Zoro growled. "Seriously why do I have to share Luffy's touch with you here?"

"My thoughts exactly." Sanji growled out and turned his head away from Zoro. He gasped as a hand snaked its way under the towel and fondled Sanji's growing cock. Zoro felt his own arousal get massaged and he moaned. Luffy's hands pumped their hard-ons and the two moaned.

The two panted in pleasure, and their cocks were pumped faster and faster. Sanji couldn't hold himself back much longer and he came spraying his seed all over the towel.

"That was fast shitty cook."

"Shut up!"

Another hand thrust a finger up Zoro's ass and the man moaned as he came all over the table. "Fuck that was awesome."

Sanji shivered and rose from the table. "Was it too much for you love cook?" Zoro said with a chuckle.

"Shut up you shitty swordsman! You came just the same as me, at least I have the decency to wear a towel." Sanji said and removed his cum soaked towel.

Zoro grabbed the towel and cleaned up the mess he made on the table. "So what, Luffy likes my wild nature."

"I can't see why?" Sanji said and Zoro growled. "Why you!"

"Enough!" Luffy appeared in the door way and he looked mad.

"Luffy?!"

"Luffy!"

The males gasped in shock. "No more fighting, I don't like it."

"We're sorry." The two said in unison.

"No you're not!" Luffy snapped, and shocked the two males. "Maybe it's my fault, I thought I could keep everyone happy by using my powers to keep you two apart, but I wasn't happy." This news hurt the two males.

'Luffy was unhappy?!' Was the shared thought and they looked down in shame.

"I wanted all of us together, to share in our lust and our love, but you guys can't even handle a massage in the same room. You two need to work this out, or this, us will not work out." Luffy left the room and the two sank in a deep well of despair. They were going to lose Luffy.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Discussion

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Share Share Gift

Chap 6 Discussion

Luffy avoided them, and it physically hurt. Luffy wouldn't watch Zoro train, and when Sanji made a meal Luffy would scarf it down and leave, he wouldn't even ask for seconds! This was getting bad, Luffy wouldn't even let them into his bed, or near it. The crew could feel the tenseness in the air but didn't know why.

Zoro was getting sick of this, and when he tried to get close to Luffy one day, Luffy flipped him. Zoro looked up and saw the hurt in Luffy's eyes. 'Damn it…' On the night Luffy flipped him Zoro decided to drink his sorrow away. He snuck into Sanji's kitchen and raided the liquor cabinet. Sanji heard the noise and decided to investigate.

Sanji went to the kitchen expecting to see Luffy raiding the fridge. "Luffy you know if you wanted a snack all you had to do was ask…oh it's you." Sanji said walking into the kitchen and seeing Zoro sitting at the table. Zoro had already finished one bottle and was working on the second.

"Leave me alone love cook, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Zoro said and took a swig of his drink.

"Look we need to talk about this. Luffy won't talk to us until we do." Sanji said and took a seat across from Zoro. Zoro glared at him.

"It's your fault." Zoro growled. "I loved him first, I've known him the longest, he was mine first!"

"Do you think I don't love him?!" Sanji snapped.

"From the way you flirt with the girls, I say you have a lousy way of showing it." Zoro snapped back.

"I respect the ladies and treat them with respect. I love Luffy, I may not have known him as long as you but my feelings are real."

"I love him more. Luffy is the only man I love and want, go find someone else pervert." Zoro growled and Sanji blushed.

"Pervert!?" Sanji glared at Zoro. "You're one to talk Slutty Swordsman." Sanji stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Look in the end it doesn't matter who loves Luffy more, it matters who Luffy loves, and he loves both of us."

Zoro got quiet and took a drink of his bottle, he hated the fact that Sanji was right. They could fight all day and night but in the end it was Luffy who decided to love them. A heavy silence fell over the two, and Sanji decided to break the tension.

"Do you ever think about it? That day in Logue Town?" Sanji began and Zoro tensed up.

"No…" Zoro trailed off, it was a lie and Sanji could see that.

"Well I do, we weren't gonna be able to save him." Sanji said sadly.

"Shut up." Zoro said gripping his bottle tighter.

"We weren't strong enough to save him, he was going to die."

"I said shut up!" Zoro crushed the bottle in his hands. "Yes I think about it, and I've spent countless hours training to get stronger so Luffy is never in that position again."

That day in Logue Town, Luffy nearly died, it was a secret from the crew, only Sanji Zoro and Luffy knew the incident with Buggy and the rubber boy's near beheading. In a way it strengthened their bond, Luffy had come into dangerous situations before and probably will again but that time it felt different.

"I've been training to, maybe not like you but I am getting stronger." Sanji said, and he had a deeply sad look on his face. "I dream about that day sometimes, to me it's a nightmare and there are days all I want is to crawl into Luffy's bed and be held by him and know he's still with me, but you're in bed with him and I'm stuck in my own alone." Sanji said shaking a bit.

Zoro looked at Sanji in shock, he had no idea. Sanji was the same as him. "When I was younger I had a rival, she died before we could get stronger and have a real match. I didn't want to lose anyone like that again, so I put myself through hellish training, but when Luffy nearly died it hurt beyond words. Luffy is the only other person I've told besides you." Zoro said and the two looked at each other for a long time.

"Luffy has a big heart, and with his power he's become a force to be reckoned with, maybe we need to accept Luffy's love and those he shares it with." Sanji said. "He's the only man I actually want to touch me, but if we talk to him maybe we can work things out."

"You're right about one thing, with Luffy's rubber power he was a monster, now he's even greater. If he did decide to love someone else and not love me to I couldn't accept that."

"Can we set some ground rules between us, and then talk to Luffy together." Sanji said, and Zoro eyed him suspiciously. "Look it's been me and Luffy, and you and Luffy if he wants us together, possibly fucking us at the same time he may want to see us do stuff." Sanji said blushing, and Zoro blushed as well.

"Fine, let's think about this then." Zoro said, he'd do anything for Luffy, and to be with Luffy. Sanji got a piece of paper and a pen and sat down next to Zoro.

"Ok kissing." Sanji wrote it on the paper. The two looked at each other for a moment and slowly began to lean forward. The closer they got the more they began to sweat.

"I can't…" Zoro said turning his head. 'I only want Luffy's lips against mine.'

"Me either." Sanji said breathing a sigh of relief. 'Luffy is the only man I want to kiss.'

"Ok hand jobs." Sanji said after crossing off kissing and writing in hand jobs.

"I can live with that." Zoro said, Sanji put a circle next to hand jobs.

"Ok let's go on to, oral." As soon as Sanji wrote he crossed it out, and the two shared group, "No."

The two went on with various things, some hardcore some soft core. In the end they could handle touching each other and prepping the other with fingers or toys, they would be willing to lick Luffy's cum off the other's body but not the others cum. With this list ready, they could see this working they got up and were about to go to Luffy when Zoro stopped Sanji.

"One last thing we must agree on, If Luffy does fall for someone else, and he brings them into this, if they are only using Luffy we kill them. Only those who truly love Luffy can have him."

With no hesitation Sanji replied. "Of course, we'll kick their asses so hard they will regret trying to use our Luffy."

They entered, and went to Luffy's bed. They reached his bed and hand flowers appeared and ready to stop them from coming in. Zoro and Sanji stripped off their clothes and stood naked next to Luffy's bed. "Luffy can we join you?" Zoro said, and Luffy rolled over to face them, his arms crossed. He looked at the two and could see the change in them.

Luffy smiled and the hand flowers vanished. Luffy smiled at them and opened up his arms. "Come here." He said and the two did not hesitate. Sanji on the right Zoro on the left they were embraced by their captain. Sanji showed Luffy the paper they had come up with. "Luffy we have settled things between us, we may fight from time to time, and were not gonna end our rivalry over you we both love you too much." Sanji said cuddling into Luffy's chest.

"But we can be with you and are ready to love you together." Zoro said and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Luffy looked over the list and smiled at them. "This is perfect. I've missed you." Luffy said and he pulled the blanket over them. Luffy could handle a healthy rivalry, and their mini fights to him showed they were good friends; this, this was better their secret nakama was stronger now. The three slept together the moss head and love cook having the best sleep of they've had in days.

To be continued


End file.
